


Sacrifices Must Be Made [Podfic]

by Usagi_Atemu_Tom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: MP3, Dragon!Sherlock - Freeform, Dragonlock, HumanSacrifice!John, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Atemu_Tom/pseuds/Usagi_Atemu_Tom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s not sure what to expect when he offers himself as a human sacrifice, but it definitely wasn’t this. Apparently the stories he’s heard about dragons left out a few important details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sacrifices Must Be Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/904589) by [Winter_of_our_Discontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/pseuds/Winter_of_our_Discontent). 



> I am a bit nervous, this is my very first podfic with the story of another author. I do hope it turned out well.  
> Thanks again to Winter_of_our_Discontent for allowing me to voice her wonderful story.  
> Also, thanks to wilight_seeker3 for betalistening to my podfic to ensure that I got the pronunciation right.
> 
> Edit 28.04.2014:  
> After receiving some tips I was able to work over the files and delete some of the background noises out of it. Uploaded the new files, I hope the quality is okay. If there are any problems, please leave me a note.

Length: 0:35:31

Downloads/Streaming: mp3 file (37.1 MB)  
Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/16t8gvkugt7gr53/Sacrifices+Must+Be+Made_rauschfrei.mp3)  
Streaming: [mp3 streaming](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/16t8gvkugt7gr53/Sacrifices+Must+Be+Made_rauschfrei.mp3)

Music: Music created by myself on Magix Music Maker

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to the respective creators.


	2. Wrong file - Apology to you listeners!

Edit: 14.11.2013  
 **Oh. My. GOD. I am SO SORRY!** If there would be a price for the one most stupid girl this week, it would straight go to me. I did so many mistakes and unfortunate decisions this week, it is no longer being funny. Anyway, **you all listened to the WRONG version of my podfic!** What I uploaded by accident was my very first try at this before I started in earnest. It was supposed to be deleted already, but I guess I totally forgot to do that. When I uploaded the podfic and created the description here, mediafire crashed before I was able to check the uploaded file. But because I was supposed to be away on a two days trip and I really wanted this podfic out before I was away, I simply added the links for the downloading and put it on. Of course now I guess I am going to regret my haste. If you have already listened to this, but can bear, please listen to it again in the final version. I put so much work into this to do the author credit, working out my voice and even created some music.

Once more I am so, so, SO very sorry that this accident happened!


End file.
